And What Do You Propose?
by ThatLittleGleek
Summary: Kurt tells Rachel of his plans to propose to Blaine. Blaine tells Rachel of his plans to propose to Kurt. Rachel's stuck in the middle, Kurt's a nervous wreck and Blaine needs a plan of action. A Mon-Fri of proposal drama! Klaine! Rachel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my 2nd fanfic, so I'm a bit new to this! This is a fic about Kurt and Blaine's engagement, Yay Klaine love! Rachel is stuck in the middle, keeping secrets from both of them. She can't tell Blaine that Kurt is planning on proposing, and she can't tell Kurt that Blaine is planning on proposing. This is all while Kurt tries to overcome his nerves, keep his cool and not give anything away, and Blaine tries to plan how he's going to pop the question! I hope you like this one! Please don't hesitate to review! And please do enjoy it! **

***I'm busy all this coming week, so new chapters will be slow, but I'll do my very best to keep them coming. Don't shoot!***

**CHAPTER 1) Two Birds On A Wire **

The city was still cold this time of year, but today was the first day Kurt felt comfortable enough to just wear a cardigan rather than a coat. Blaine, however, was clad in a black peacoat, knit gloves and a hat, and a scarf. Kurt could only giggle at him, but Blaine was always cold, even in the dead of summer and he was pretty much used to it by now.

Rachel Berry was already at the restaurant, waiting for her lunch date with Kurt and Blaine. She had already gone over conversation topics in her mind several times, but she knew it was no use, talking with Kurt and Blaine was easy and chances are anything they'd talk about would be much more interesting than her pre-planned topics.

Kurt and Blaine arrived on time, and Rachel thought it was hilarious how bundled up Blaine looked, as apposed to Kurt who was almost dressed for summer.

They had talked for a long time about a new song Blaine was working on and the audition Kurt was nervous about for the Broadway revival of Bye Bye Birdie. Kurt felt he wasn't masculine enough for the role, but it was one of his (many) dream roles, so he thought why not give it a try. They also talked about Rachel's promotion as the stand by for Elphaba in Wicked, she was getting steps away from snagging the lead role her mother once played and she was in utter bliss.

About through their meals, Blaine excused himself to the bathroom, and Kurt watched him walk away anxiously until he was out of sight, twirling his fingers around each other. Something was wrong. Kurt only twirled his fingers when he was _extremely_ worried. And although Kurt was a bit of a worry-bug sometimes, but the twirling Kurts fingers meant something serious. Blaine had left and Kurt got worried, and to Rachel, that could only mean one thing. The end of Kurt and Blaine.

"Rachel!" He whispered across the table, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna propose to Blaine! I have reservations to his favorite restaurant this friday, and I'm gonna do it! "

"OHMYGOD KURT! This is like, the greatest news I've heard…EVER!" Rachel gushed. She was excited, to say the least for her best friend, she could barely contain it and her hands were shaking with joy. Her assumption earlier was totally wrong, and the always-right Rachel couldn't have been happier.

"So, _please_ keep this a secret, don't tell ANYONE! Especially Blaine! Don't even hint about it! God, Rachel I just love him so much, this is _really_ going to happen!" Kurt had been tinkering around the idea of marriage in his mind for the past year, trying to imagine his life with Blaine, and then trying to imagine it without Blaine, but he simply couldn't. Blaine had become the best part of his day and he knew it was time to make it official.

When Blaine came back to the table, he was pretty curious. Rachel was holding back giggles, and Kurt was grinning like a child with a new toy. He hoped he didn't miss anything important while he was gone.

"Damn, what did I miss?" He asked, with a curious smirk. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, a bit panicked.

"Uh….nothing, just… Kurt was telling me…" Rachel started, but stalled at the end. _Improv it, Rachel! Improv improv improv! You're a trained actress! _She thought to herself, panicking.

"I was just telling her about how you lost your tie-dye guitar pick and spent seven hours looking for it last weekend." Kurt interrupted Rachel with, basically saving the day.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Rachel remarked, letting her acting skills take over. and breathing a sigh of relief.

"It was pretty funny, actually, I never would have guessed it was in my pocket!" Blaine commented, and they all broke into laughter. Blaine, because he thought he was just hilarious, and Kurt and Rachel, because they had nearly slipped out the biggest surprise of Blaine's life.

Right before they left, Kurt had gone to the bathroom to fix a small piece of hair that was sticking up on the side of his head. There was no way people would see him like _that!_ Blaine had tried smoothing it down as they walked, causing Kurt to panic and run to the bathroom before anyone could see.

Blaine waited for Kurt to be fully out of sight to lift his head up from looking at the receipt.

"Rachel, I was wondering if I could have something of yours?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, don't have much but if you need something, I'm here." She responded, a bit worried at his serious tone, but the goofy nervous smile that overtook his face calmed her a bit.

"Rachel, I've already asked the Hummel-Hudoson's, but I also was wondering if I could have your blessing. You're Kurt's best friend, and I am planning on proposing to him. I'm so crazy in love with him, he's like air to me and I'm pretty sure you know that. So, do I have your blessing?" Blaine's question sent Rachel into shock. Holy. Shit. What could she say? She had promised Kurt to keep his proposal a secret, so she couldn't tell Blaine. But what would someone do in this situation? She had to think fast though, because she had left her and Blaine with a long awkward silence.

"Of course I do Blaine! I love you guys! And I'm so happy for you!"

"Just, you know, don't tell Kurt." Blaine mumbled, trying not to sound stupid or obvious.

"I absolutely won't! Your secrets safe with me, Blaine." She assured him, trying to imagine she was someone else, who knew nothing about what Kurt or Blaine had just told her today. She created a role in her head of a girl who had just been asked by Blaine for her blessing, but was a totally different different girl who had been told by Kurt earlier that he was proposing to his boyfriend. How the hell would she be able to safely pull off both secrets?

Things were gonna get tricky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know, it's been way too long! I'm so sorry! I really am! Please bare with me, I've been so busy all summer, even though I thought I'd be sitting around staring at the walls. Obviously, not! So here's a new chapter, it's all Rachel. I have a few more done, they just need some editing, because I'm absolutely awful at editing. If you've read anything of mine, you can tell. Well, read review and let me know how this is going! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

Rachel walked back to her apartment, felling what could only be described as near shell shocked from her lunch date with Kurt and Blaine. Usually if something like this had happened, she'd go to Kurt for advice, and he'd tell her a witty yet brilliant solution and they'd laugh for hours. But this time she _couldn't_ tell Kurt. Who could give her advice? Mercedes? No! Mercedes would flip a shit if she knew Blaine was getting all these blessings and didn't bother to ask her. Her dads? No. She loved her dads, but she usually kept friends and parents separate, plus both Dad and Abba were huge gossips and big news travels through Lima _fast._ She couldn't call Finn back in Lima, one because he'd be mad his own brother neglected to tell him that he's be getting a future brother-in-law, and also because she and Finn were at their 'off again' stage of their 'on-and-off-again' relationship.

Julie? Yes! Of course! Julie! Julie Lane Birch was Rachel's closest girl friend in New York. They had met when they were both in the ensemble of a low-budget Off-Broadway show at the beginning of both of their careers and they just hit it off. Julie knew Kurt and Blaine, but not well enough to be affected by their engagement. Julie was perfect neutral territory. She was Kurt and Blaine Switzerland. Rachel whipped out her phone and rung Julie.

"Hey Juls, it's Rachel, are you home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, everything okay? Oh, Rach did you hear about…" Julie was suddenly cut off by Rachel.

"Juls, can I come over? I need some advice. It's about Kurt and Blaine. Believe me, you're gonna be… pretty shocked." She said.

"Yeah no problem, It's a monday, we're off. Come on over!" Julie told her.

Rachel made it to the street to hail a cab. Hailing a cab had been the hardest thing for Rachel when she had moved to New York. Not leaving her dads, not the loud noise, not the people or all the crimes you hear about.

No. Hailing a cab.

When Finn had came to visit last december, he literally walk to the road and just _got_ a cab, his first time even trying. Rachel remembered how she jokingly glared at him and he opened the door for her, while sticking his tongue out. But those were just sweet memories now. Long distance relationships just didn't work, Never did, never well, so after that trip, they called it off.

Rachel walked up the stairs to Julie's apartment and knocked on the door, Number 7A. Julie's roommate Ashlynn threw open the door with a big toothy grin. Ashlynn was nearly six feet tall, with gorgeous curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. Rachel just didn't know why she hadn't snagged the role of Glinda in Wicked, because she wasn't just beautiful, she could _sing._

"Hey Rachel, long time no see! How are you?" Ashlynn pulled Rachel into a big hug, and Julie walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a cami.

"Hey Ashlynn, I'm good, thanks. I heard you're trying out for Bye Bye Birdie? My friend, Kurt, is too!"

"Oh, Kurt Hummel? Nice! God, I'd love to work for him! He's brill…" The phone suddenly cut Ashlynn off, "Oh sorry, lemme get that!"

"Hey Rach!" Julie said with her distinctive raspy voice, as Rachel made her way to the couch. Julie was dressed so simply, with her denim shorts and brown cami, but she look gorgeous. Julie was a bit shorter than average, and she had flowy auburn hair and green eyes. Julie was a great singer, but her real talents lied in dancing and wasn just starting with her Broadway career and was stuck in the seemingly bottomless pit of ensemble roles.

"So whats up? What did you need to talk about, with Kurt and Blaine? Right? I don't know them that well you know, so chances are, I can't help." Julie said, as she got up and started pouring two cups of ice tea from a pitcher on the counter.

"Well, Juls you will _not_ believe this. Like, really these things don't even happen in movies or cheesy Broadway shows,"

"_Great_ Broadway shows!" Julie corrected, while handing Rachel her ice tea. Rachel thanked her and continued.

"So, you know Kurt and Blaine. Well, they've beed dating since like, junior year, so thats what? Nine years. Holy shit! _Nine_ years! I didn't even realize that! Anyway, today we were at lunch and... Arrrg!" Rachel said, burring her head in her hands and giving up. She couldn't even push the words out of her mouth.

"Well, what about it?" Julie'e eyes had gotten wide with curiosity.

"Ugh, how do I even say it? Well, Blaine went off to the bathroom and Kurt told me he was gonna propose, this friday to Blaine..."

"Oh thats great! Congrats to them!" Julie said, cutting off Rachel.

"No, this is where it gets interesting. When we were leaving, Kurt noticed a piece of his hair sticking up, so he went to the bathroom to fix it, and then… then…." Rachel couldn't finish, as she was still in shock.

"…Theeeen?" Julie asked,, her big green eyes now nearly popped out of her head.

"Then Blaine asked me for… for my blessing, to propose to Kurt!" Rachel let it out, which resulted in a loud but genuine gasp from Julie.

"Get _out"_ Julie responded.

"And now I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do! I promised them both that I would not say a word to anyone! So, by the way, don't tell anyone I told you. But I can't tell either of them, because that would ruin it all! And I can't tell anyone else 'cause I promised, and I'd ask Blaine's sister what to do, but I don't think she knows. So, now I'm stuck and I have absolutely no clue what to do, so Juls, _what can I do?"_ Rachel pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Julie bit her lip, this was new. She had never heard this before, she'd never seen a musical or a movie or even heard a song about this. But she wrapped her brain, a million times over, trying to help her friend. She felt awful because Rachel had always been there for every break up, make up and problem Julie had had in the past five years. And, yes Rachel did get a lot of Julie's support during her bad times with Finn, and there were _quite_ a few bad times with Finn. But Julie was stumped, she couldn't help her with this. This was something entirely out of her spectrum, and she just couldn't figure it out.

"Damn, Rach. I don't know. This has never happened, ever to anyone I know. Look, hun, I love ya, but I can't help you with this one. Maybe see a professional? No, wait thats probably not what you should do…." Julie's voice trailed off, and by now, she was just saying the first things that came to mind.

"Juuuuls! I'm sososo happy for both of them, like, I'm gonna explode with joy, but what happens when Blaine whips out a ring and all Kurt's big plans go to waste? Or what about when Kurt and Blaine are at the restaurant and Kurt proposes, but then everything Blaine planned and all the money they both put into those rings, I just… I'm helpless." Rachel's posture had melted away and she sunk into the couch, with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Maybe you should just let this pan out for itself, you know, play dumb. Just pretend that you don't know anything. Everything turns out the way it should, so maybe this will too. Just let it be." Julie suggested, shrugging her shoulders,

"I would though! But, Juls honestly, you know me. I could never do that, this is just gonna eat away at my conscious for the next few days. This is like water torture!" Rachel responded, getting even more agitated then before.

"Come, my friend, and we shall go out for some drinks, you look like you need tequila!" Julie suggested, getting off the couch, and holding out a hand to Rachel.

"You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer. It's been a while since I drank my worries away, plus I don't have to be anywhere till later on tomorrow." Rachel and Julie went out to a local bar after Julie had changed into something more publicly acceptable. It was just what Rachel needed, a break from her brain and a night spent at the apartment of a (very attractive) man that she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hoe you enjoy this one! I've bee busy, so editing has taken pretty long. Sorry for any mistakes though! Enjoy this one =)**

_**Tuesday Daytime**_

Tuesday was an exceptionally cold day in New York City. Kurt was upset, because just yesterday he had started packing away the winter clothes and getting out the spring clothes. But also, today was the closing day of the musical Kurt had been in for the past four months. He really enjoyed this one and had become close to his cast, and it was heartbreaking. But, one thing Kurt had learned in the business was that every curtain must eventually close.

Blaine had been up early. He had a side job as a substitute teacher, when he wasn't writing music, and he had been called into a High School that day to sub for a history class. Luckily, the teacher just left a movie and Blaine had the whole day to come up a plan of action for his proposal to Kurt.

During the school day, Blaine had gotten eyed by some of the girls in the senior class. It was funny, as this happened often. Students always seemed to like the _good looking _subs and Blaine had actually gotten a number from one student one day. Today, three senior girls had been looking at him and giggling. Finally they turned to him. Blaine had been skimming through a ratty old Edgar Allen Poe poetry book the teacher had left on the desk.

" 'Scuse me, Mr. Anderson?" One girl, named Estelle whispered to him, from her desk.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wondering, how old are you?"

"Estelle, watch the movie, your teacher's testing you on it tomorrow."

"No, really I'm your _friend!" _This sent the two other girls into a fit of laughter. Blaine decided to give in. He was getting pretty bored, and he was only a sub, so it didn't matter.

"I'm twenty-five, and why must you know Estelle?"

"So that only makes you…" Estelle paused to count, "Seven years older than me. You know, my parents have twelve years between them."

"Estelle Goldman, I really hope you're not get at what I think you're getting at. Plus, I'm taken, and I'll hopefully be engaged soon." Blaine beamed with pride, as he told off the young student. Usually he never got personal with students, but what the hell, he was in such a cloud of nearly-wedded bliss at the fact that him and Kurt would be married someday. Well, hopefully, married some day. He didn't really mind a few giggle girls. By now, the two other girls had gathered around now, listening intently.

"NoWayOhMyGodGetOut! When are your proposing to the lucky lady?" Estelle asked, her eyes growing wind, and he chin resting in her palm.

"I'm proposing to _him_ sometime this week." Blaine replied, adding emphasis on the _him_.

"Ahh, I see! So do you have anything planned? Like how are you gonna ask him?" Another girl, Kate asked.

"I have nothing planned yet, I'm thinking of just playing it by ear and the right time will come, hopefully." He answered.

"Oh, Heavens no! No way you _have_ to have some sort of plan! You can't just be spur of the moment with these things! Thats so unromantic!" The other girl, Tamsin, who was a British exchange student, snapped. Blaine was starting to regret saying anything. These girls started sounding like life coaches as apposed to seventeen year olds.

"Okay, what kind of things does your boyfriend like?" Estelle asked, trying to find a solution.

"He likes…music." Blaine answered her, trying to be as chary as he could. He did _not_ want to tell these silly teenagers his or Kurt's whole life story.

"Okay, and do you like music?" Estelle was trying to get to something now. She had a good idea as to what to say now, but she needed this answer.

"Yes, I do I _love_ music." Blaine answered. He didn't want to give away that he was also a songwriter on the side. He was using the short, un-detailed answer tactic. He wanted to keep his out of school life person from here on in, these girls had already gone a bit far.

"Then it's perfect!" Tamsin remarked, and the girls all nodded to each other, as if they could read each others minds.

"What?" Blaine felt that he was being left out of some special inside joke now, and he hoped there wouldn't an awful answer waiting for him.

"Mr. Anderson! Duh! You have to write him a _song!_" Estelle suggested. "Everyone loves a song, especially when its for them, it's the most personal and romantic thing ever!"

"Seriously though, my boyfriend, Oliver, he wrote me a song, and we're still dating, which is amazing seeing as I had never been in a relation longer that six months before him. And we've been together for almost a year now!" Kate added, her eyes melted as she said 'Oliver.' It reminded Blaine of the way he would talk to his Warbler friends about him and Kurt's dates after Kurt left Dalton. Jeff would always tell him each time he said 'Kurt,' that his eyes would look like melting chocolate. Kate was living another teenage dream all over again.

"Look thanks for the advice girls, it's great, but I think you should start watching the movie. Your teacher is _pretty_ legit about this test on it tomorrow." Blaine said, re-drawing the line between teacher and student.

"Okay, but think about it Mr. Anderson, if your boyfriend say no, he'll be crazy. I mean with a song and all, he'll almost be forced to say yes! Plus, you're super cute, you know, for a sub." Estelle chirped, sending the other girls into fits of laughter.

"Okay Estelle, girls, back to the movie please!" Blaine said, much more serious now.

Luckily the bell rang right then, and Blaine finally got to use the phrase _Saved By The Bell, _and the girls left, wishing him luck, and having him promise to tell them everything if he's ever their sub again. Blaine took the DVD out and replaced it with another one for the next class. He told this group, a group of freshman, that they also needed to pay attention because of the possibility of a test tomorrow. There wouldn't be any test on it tomorrow for them, but it worked and easily shut the kids up, and some of them even took notes. It was pretty funny, but still a bit mean. Blaine couldn't wait to tell Kurt this one.

Kurt had made an early start to the theater, as it was his last day there, and he wanted to soak it all in. He opened the stage door and made his way to his dressing room, passing various stage crew.

"Hey, Kurt! You're early!" Carlo, one of the sound guys, remarked from the green room. Carlo, an old and stout man, stood with a microphone in his hand and various small metal parts. He had scared Kurt a bit, as he didn't expect anyone to be there. But when Kurt saw Carlo's ever-happy smile he exhaled his relief.

"Well, it's our last show! Thought I'd get here early to soak it all in. God, I'm gonna miss this place!" Kurt replied.

"So, you got any shows after this? I'm sure you must have 'em lined up!" Carlo asked.

"Sadly, no, nothing definite. I'm auditioning for Bye Bye Birdie revival, but I don't think I'll get it. Hopefully something will come up, though, its a big city with lots of shows."

"_GetOuttaHere_!" Carlo bursted out with his heavy New York accent, "A kid with talent like you will get a part, no problem! I got faith in you boy!"

"Well, thank you, Carlo, I really hope you're right. And how about you? Any more sound jobs around?"

"Yeah I got a couple people asking, which is pretty friggin great! Theres a new musical starting, its supposed to be big, and it's got a great pay. You know, you should look up the auditions for it, its called…uh, whats it called again… oh, it's called… I forget, but when I remember, I'll let you know. It's about a straight boy everyone thinks is gay, but really he's straight and he want people to know or something like that. I think thats right up your alley, Hummel. Maybe I can pull some strings of my own."

"Yeah, that actually sounds great, Carlo, do you have any numbers or someone I can get in touch with?" Kurt was actually excited about this. The part seemed like something he could definitely pull of. He actually did try to convince everyone he was straight in high school. It worked for a while, as Kurt was a great actor. He even made out with Brittany Pierce! _Thank God for Carlo!_ He thought.

"I'll get the information and get it to you later, but right now I got a broken mic to fix, or else Brenda is gonna have to do it old school, and you know Brenda!" Brenda Tansley was a cast mate of Kurt's. She played a supporting role in the show, she was _not_ the star, but boy did she act like it.

"Yeah, you'll wanna get back to that!" Kurt said, cringing, "Thanks Carlo! See you later!" And with that, he headed to his dressing room for the last time.

Rachel had decided to take a personal day today to see Kurt in his final performance. Her roommates Clay and Tara, were both working all day today, so she was left alone with just herself to keep her company. And she hated it.

All she could think about was Kurt and Blaine and how she had to warn them both. But she didn't know what to do and it killed her. Rachel was always in charge, always the leader and she always knew what to do. She was an expert at improv and if something went wrong in an audition or a show, she always knew how to pick herself up. But this wasn't Broadway, and she couldn't even talk to her closest friend about it, because _he_ was the problem!

Talking to Julie about it helped a bit, but she didn't seem to have the answer. She only had the typical Julie answer: 'Drink your cares away tonight.' But partying and sleeping with an Italian tourist on his first American vacation wasn't exactly helping her case.

Could she call Quinn Fabray? They were friends after a turbulent time in high school, but they only talked about once a month and Quinn was a busy woman, what with her new children's book coming out soon.

Santana? No, she seldom talked to Santana. Yes, they did call each other to catch up once in a while, but chances are Santana would tell Brittany and Brittany would tell _everyone_.

Tina? Maybe Tina. Maybe not though, Tina would probably be just as stuck as her, and it was hard for Tina to find time to talk on the phone, with her newborn daughter requiring all of her time. There really wasn't anyone in the New Directions she could call. The boys weren't big in advising and most of them would rather _not_ listen to Rachel Berry go on about another problem. She had realized herself that they had gotten more than enough of her rants in high school. Plus, they'd hand the problem off to another New Directions girl. They were all just too close, and words would travel much too fast.

But then, something on TV sparked Rachel's attention. She was watching a sappy soap opera, but she hadn't been paying much attention:

_"Chloe! You're having my baby! My wife has to know why I'm asking for a divorce!" An overly dramatic, and overly glamorous, spray tanned, and probably gay man said to a petite woman, who was showing off much more skin than the average housewife._

_ "She hasn't figured it out yet, Chip?" The girl, Chloe said, gasping._

_ "I have to tell her, I have to be upfront!" The man, Chip, pleaded._

_ "No…no, Chip, just keep dropping her hints, she'll figure out eventually, but don't actually say it. Hint it, darling, hint it, and she'll find it out herself. Then you won't be to blame for telling her!" Chloe cried, in a weepy voice._

_Hint it… find it out…won't be to blame.._ Thats it! Rachel had finally figure out what she had to do. If she dropped hints, and somehow got Kurt and Blaine to realize for themselves, they can figure it out, then Rachel won't be responsible for letting the cat out of the bag. It was genius. Rachel thanked Chloe and Chip and decided to commence the hinting now. She got her phone and texted Blaine. She had a little plan up her sleeve.

**Rachel: Hi Blaine, so you guys busy this friday?**

** Blaine: Yeah, Kurt's treating me to dinner at Los Grande in celebration of the closing of his show. Ain't he just the sweetest =p**

** Rachel: Awww! How sweet! Isn't that your favorite?**

** Blaine: Yepp, he's the best! He hates Mexican, but he's still taking me anyway…hmm maybe I should ask him to be my boyfriend teehee**

Rachel would never admit it, but she hated texting Blaine, he texted like a twelve year old girl.

**Rachel: Well thats weird, don't you think Kurt would go somewhere that HE likes for the closing of HIS show?**

** Blaine: Yeah… thats pretty weird… So you think he wants something or what?**

** Rachel: Well, obvs, I mean, Kurt knows when he wants something, and he knows how to get it. He's quite good at bribery… **

** Blaine: Oooooh, I see what you're getting at Rachel! I mean, I know Kurt loves …IT… any day, but he told me how much he loves IT on hot date nights better.**

** Rachel: Wait… what are you thinking of?**

** Blaine: Uhm, I was thinking a hot date night then a lil 'sumthin sumthin' after if you know what I mean ;D Damn, my boyfriend's quite the sneaky little sex monkey! LOL! Gotta go though, I'm subbing and I've got a class coming in now. Thx for the heads up Rach! Better get my sexy boxers ready for Fri. ;)**

___Well _that_ was useless…_ Rachel thought. Sex night? Really? Is that what Blaine thought? This is gonna take some work…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been away for a while, but now I'm back and I have a lovely new chapter for you. This is Wednesday, and it's just one of those middle of the week days. Leave a review, if you'd like. Let me know what I'm doing wrong/right!**

**Wednesday**

Wednesday was a lazy day.

Or so Kurt thought.

Both Kurt and Blaine took the opportunity to sleep in late and woke up at around 12:30pm. Kurt woke up first, he was completely wrapped in Blaine's arms, tight. He had to pry his way out, waking Blaine up with a small noise of confusion.

"Wha-Wha-What time is it?" Blaine said snapping up, and rubbing his eyes with a groggy morning voice.

"It's 12:30-ish, babe." Kurt replied, turning around and rubbing Blaine's chin. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, then piped up and went straight to the bathroom to get himself ready for his day.

It was later on that day when it hit him. He didn't have an outfit for friday.

While cuddled in the couch with a freshly showered Blaine, a commercial for an upcoming movie came on. A clip of Justin Timberlake flashed across the screen and all Kurt noticed was how great his jeans were.

_His jeans, wow they'd be perfect for fri…OH MY GOD FRIDAY! I DON'T HAVE AN OUTFIT! _Kurt thought, suddenly jumping up off the couch and grabbing his phone.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine asked, raising one of his triangle eyebrows, genuinely confused.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I just…uh…" Kurt stalled, trying to think up an excuse. "I forgot, Rachel wanted to meet up with me to do some, um, shopping, for… uh… a thing that she has."

"A thing that she has? She hasn't told me about any _things_. What thing?" Blaine put on his puppy dog face, seeing straight past Kurt's lie.

"Uh, just a date… That she's going on. Rachel's going on a date, with a…guy…that we know. But you don't know him, so she asked me to help her shop."

"Oh, do you mind if I tag along? I really want some new cargo shorts, you know, now that it's getting warmer."

Kurt loved Blaine, but sometimes he was dumb as rocks. Even though Kurt stalled and stuttered trying to make up a lie to Blaine, he _still_ didn't get suspicious. Kurt would have loved to pick adorable springtime outfits for Blaine, pairing cute purple pastels with his dark hair, but this was most definitely _not _ the time.

"No. No, you can't. Sorry Blaine, but I refuse to buy cargo shorts. So, no."

"Oh." Blaine said, defeated, "Okay, well, have fun. I'll just, you know, be here."

Blaine's voice sounded so sad. He lost his anxious tone and slouched back into the couch. Kurt felt his heart melt and he bent over, and rested Blaine's chin on his fingers.

"Hey, we'll go shopping all on our own this weekend. No Rachel, no nobody. We can sneak into dressing rooms together without even trying on clothes, if you know what I mean." Kurt winked and Blaine let out a joking growl back. They both giggles and Kurt kissed Blaine slowly, then held up his phone, dialing Rachel. He walk towards the door and Rachel answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, so Saks Fifth Avenue is still open. We should go there. Now." Kurt said, hoping that Rachel would catch on and go along with him.

"Saks? Why the hell would I go to Saks? I don't have enough money for that, Kurt."

"Friday, Rachel, for an outfit. Let's go because we can get an outfit for that thing thats on _friday_."

"Oh!" Rachel finally got it. "Friday! Right! Okay, I'll just fix up my hair and we can meet there, at the entrance."

"Perfect! See you there!" Kurt was beaming. He enjoyed shopping, but he _really_ loved shopping sprees at Saks. He only saved his Saks trips for special occasions or for Christmas or Birthday shopping. There was something about the endless racks of the uber-expensive designer clothes that sent his senses on fire and his mind spinning. He felt like a kid in a candy shop.

"Alrighty, I'll be home later or once Saks closes, so do something to keep yourself busy okay? I don't want you to just be sad and alone all day." Kurt told Blaine as he gathered his wallet and messenger bag.

"Yeah, maybe I'll call Joe, he's probably messing around in the city right as we speak." Blaine replied. _Good idea_ Kurt thought. Joe was Blaine's closest guy friend in New York. He lived in Brooklyn but spent most of his time in the city either looking for a friend to hang out with or exploring every single neighborhood New York could offer. Joe was a character, he was always putting on funny voices and knew how to make anyone giggle. He was the perfect friend for Blaine to hang around with while Kurt was gone.

Kurt walked out onto the street and hailed a cab. _This_ was a very special occasion. It was Saks time, no doubt.

Blaine waited a few minutes after Kurt left to pick up his phone and text Joe,

**Blaine: Hey Joe, if ur around NYC, come on over nd hang out! Kurts out shopping and left me with nothing 2 do!**

** Joe: Aw, man Blaine, wish I could but I just found the coolest little hidden theater, going to a show in a few min. Wish I could chill! Go write a song and keep yourself busy ;p**

** Blaine: No prob Joe, have fun the show!**

** Joe: I should have some fun, the show is a musical parody of the 'My Strange Addiction' TV show. Only in NY…**

Blaine set down his phone. He thought to himself about Joe's text and giggled. They both loved parody musicals and Joe was always finding the strangest things in New York. Then he thought about Joe saying _'Go write a song and keep yourself busy.'_

Joe had met Blaine right when he started getting serious into song writing and he knew Blaine as 'The Song Writing Friend,' but truthfully, Blaine hadn't written a song in such a long time. Maybe that _was_ a good idea, just to get all the small things running around in his mind out and into a song.

But then Blaine thought about the girls he was teaching. Their advice? _Write him a song!_ He knew it had to be a sign. Writing Kurt a song was a great idea, and there he was, with the students and his friends telling him to write a song. Thats when it clicked.

Music was what made both his and Kurt's world go around. Music was the biggest thing, other than each other, in their lives. They made music a part of their everyday. It was the perfect way. He knew how to propose. He'd do it through a song.

Blaine ran and grabbed his guitar from under the window, tuned it and played a chord.

_Well Blaine, _He thought, _This has to be the best damn love song ever written. This has to make Kurt say 'Yes.'_

The scent of new clothes really started to get to Rachel after three hours of peeling back each hanger in the mens department of Saks Fifth Avenue with Kurt. It seemed like fun when Kurt first asked, well, _told _her to come with him to get an outfit for friday night. At first, spending a day in the best department store in New York City was something Rachel couldn't be happier about but she didn't really acknowledge the fact that she was shopping with _Kurt_ who had to examine _everything_ with a sharp eye.

The price tags on the clothes were more than Rachel spent yearly on all of her clothes combined. It bothered her that not only could she not afford anything, she couldn't _wear_ anything. The mens department was ten times bigger then she thought, but the look of concentration on Kurt's face kept her giggling the whole time. He took this all extremely seriously, and even though Rachel loved shopping herself, she wasn't nearly as crazy as Kurt.

"Kurt, you should see your face right now, if we weren't standing in the middle of Saks, I'd swear you were taking the SAT's." She joked.

"Well, think of it this way, these are just auditions. I'm the casting director of all these shirts and pants and stuff, and I have to find the perfect clothes to play the leading part of my show, aka friday night. It's just like Broadway, if you know what I mean. I have to take forever so I can find just what I'm looking for. I mean, I'm sure hundreds of people auditioned for the part of Elphaba in _Wicked_ before Idina Menzel did. Imagine if the casting director just _settled_ for something that was pretty good, but not perfect for the role. What would _Wicked_ be like? I need the Idina Menzel of outfits right now." Kurt explained. He knew this was something Rachel could wrap her head around. She understood the process of casting and it was true. Finding and outfit was like casting a role. You need to find _just_ what you're looking for.

"Ah, very good comparison there, Kurt. I guess I get it but, there are _so_ many clothes, I mean, I think I've actually seen over one-thousand shirts. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't care if you showed up in pajamas, it's not going to make or break the deal." Rachel complained.

"Rachel, this outfit need to show that I actually give a damn, I can't look sloppy and lazy."

Suddenly Rachel remembered the huge problem at hand again. She was alone with Kurt. Now was the perfect time to try to get him to figure out Blaine's plans to propose. She had to do it quick, and she had to be sneaky, she could _not_ be the blame.

"So, Blaine seems to be paranoid about something lately." Rachel said, changing the subject. The whole week Blaine had a distressed look in his eye. She knew he didn't have a plan yet, he never really did. She could tell he was spending his week trying to figure out how he'd ask Kurt.

"Paranoid? I don't know, not really. Why do you know something?" Kurt asked, quickly shoving a shirt back on the rack and looking up, wide eyed.

"I wish I knew, thats why I'm asking you. He hasn't done anything weird lately, right?"

"Well, okay, kinda. Just don't tell anyone I said this, but he's been kind of…frugal…lately. I mean, he's buying generic brand groceries, and he hasn't bought one stitch of clothing in the past two months. He never 'has enough money' to go out with his friends, and I know he's been getting payed but it's like he's been secretly spending all of his money or something." Kurt admitted, looking down at his twiddling thumbs. "It's stupid, I mean I'm sure he's just being smart. These are some hard times and everyones trying to hold onto their money. I'm over-reacting."

"No way! You are not over-reacting at all! I don't know, Kurt, maybe he's spent his money on something expensive already and he's not telling you. I bet he did! Or maybe he's buying something soon, as in really soon." Rachel's voice piped up _Wow Rachel not too bad…_She thought.

"_Rachel, do you know something_?" Kurt asked, staring into her eyes. He put on his serious-bitch voice. She knew that he knew she was hiding something. She couldn't say anything, so she put on her poker face and looked back at him straight in the eyes.

"Nope."

"Well, then, why are we worrying? He's Blaine! He's never been a big spender anyway. It's me who's the spender. If you ever notice me suspiciously saving my money, that's when you need to worry." Kurt told Rachel, with a small grin. He walked down to the next rack, a collection of black pants and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Rachel, look at _these_!" He picked up a pair of black pants, "Okay, now _these_ are perfect. Let's go try this little sucker on. These are the type of pants that will make Blaine say 'yes' twelve times over."

Rachel scowled. Yet another failure for Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers of the world! This is only a half-day chapter. It's the beginning of Thursday. The rest will be continued next chapter! And this one is all based around big telephone calls. **

**BTW, I'll get back to all of you're reviews soon, sorry I haven't but I appreciate and love them all and love you all dearly! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thursday**

Kurt couldn't sleep. He had his outfit. It was official. This was all _really_ going to happen.

And what made his butterflies even worse was the call he got thursday morning at around 10:00am.

"Hello?" Kurt answered

"Is this Kurt Hummel?" The friendly, yet high-pitched female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Kurt."

"Hello Mr. Hummel, this is Morgan from Tiffany's at our Fifth Avenue location. I'm calling to let you know that the engagement ring you ordered with the engraving you wanted done will be ready to be picked up today. If you could please come between 4:30 and 5 to pick it up on the second floor of our store, we would appreciate it. You can also have it mailed; that will take two to four business days." Morgan explained.

"No, no, I can be there to pick it up. Thank you, thank you _very_ much." Kurt said with a tremor in his voice.

"You're welcome Mr. Hummel. Thank you for choosing Tiffany's. Have a nice day, and congratulations."

"Goodbye!" Kurt nearly squealed, and hung up the phone. He did a happy dance around the kitchen, until he spun and bumped right into Blaine.

"Oh God! Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you there!"

"Why the happy dance, babe?" Blaine asked with a curious grin. He was just out of bed, his dark hair wild and curly and he was wearing his black glasses that Kurt deemed as 'adorable smarty'.

"Oh, just, you know…happy. It's a lovely day out, I don't have to wear a coat. You know how much I love the spring in New York." Kurt's knee-jerk response was just complete and utter crap, and he knew it. He hoped to everything that Blaine would stay in his normal state of oblivion and brush it off.

"Oh, I think I know why," Blaine smirked. Kurt's heart started pounding in his chest and his head felt piping hot. _Oh no, oh God, he knows. Blaine knows. But how? He must have found the receipt for the ring in my wallet. He must have just guessed. All these plans must look fishy to him, he has to know._ Kurt thought.

"It's because of your audition today, isn't it?" Blaine continued, "You love Bye Bye Birdie! You just have that actors glow, it's so cute."

_Oh crap! _Kurt thought, while breathing a huge sigh of relief. _I forgot! I have the audition today!_ All of the proposal planning and the closing of his last show had taken over Kurt's mind and he forgot all about his audition. He didn't even plan a song to sing yet! He didn't have any monologues picked out and he was pretty sure his lucky underwear wasn't clean. Kurt Hummel was a mess.

"Yeah, yeah thats why." Kurt responded awkwardly, his mind elsewhere, picking a song and monologue.

"Honey, you better get going, that audition is at 11, and you'll want to get there early." Blaine reminded him, yawning, stretching and lifting a box of cereal from the cabinet.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later. Bye love." Kurt called while made his way out of the apartment with a frightened expression. He had _never_ been this unorganized.

"Break a leg Kurt, I know you'll be amazing!" Blaine called out after him.

Kurt's hands were shaking in the cab on the way there. He couldn't tell if it was the slight chill in the air or his nerves, but he put his money on nerves. He wasn't born to play any of the parts in Bye Bye Birdie. He knew it. He was just too…_gay._ He hated putting it that way, but his voice was too high and he didn't carry himself like a Conrad Birdie or an Albert Peterson. But thats when the next important call of his day came.

Before Kurt could even answer, Carlo Maccioni, the microphone director of his last show was already talking, and talking fast.

"Listen, Kurt, this is Carlo. Remember that show I was telling you about? The one with the part that I thought you'd be interested in? Well here's the thing; the auditions are today but they're at 11, so you're gonna want to leave _now!_ I can get you in for and audition if you want. Whattya think?"

"Wow, Carlo, I…I don't know what to say. I'm already-" But then Kurt stopped. He remembered Carlo describing the role. Honestly, it sounded perfect. It was about straight guy who everyone thinks is gay, and after researching the role, Kurt knew he could _easily_ knock it out of the park. He could do the stereotype, and after looking up the songs, he _did_ remember that they were in just the perfect rage for him. He knew Bye Bye Birdie was a long shot. This seemed just right. "-I mean, I'll be there. I can't thank you enough, Carlo!"

"No problem, kid. Hey, break a leg! I'll see you soon, Hummel!" They said their goodbyes and Kurt gave the taxi driver his new destination.

Blaine wasn't expecting his phone to ring. No. Not at all. But at 10:47, it did and he had to run all the way across the apartment to get it, pausing one of his favorite movies, Tangled. His songwriting went surprisingly well the night before, after four cans of Diet Coke and several trips to the Starbucks on the corner. He had a good bit of the song down, but he felt like it was missing some romance. Blaine decided there was no better way to be inspired by love then to watch a good-old Disney princess love story.

Blaine ran to his phone just in time and answered it without checking the caller i.d.

"Hello?" He answered, almost out of breath from hopping over the couch sprinting across the apartment and leaping onto the bed to grab the phone from his nightstand.

"Hello, is this Blaine Anderson?" A friendly voiced asked.

"Yeah, this is him. Who is this?" Blaine asked back.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm Allison calling from Tiffany's at our location on Wall Street. I just want to let you know that the engagement ring you ordered and the engraving you wanted will be done today. If you can, please come down between 4:30 and 5 to pick it up at our engagement ring section. You can also have it mailed to you, but that will take two to four business days." She told him.

"Oh, no I'll be there today! Wow, this is exciting!" Blaine gushed into the phone. He didn't care if he sounded like an idiot, he was so ecstatic that he could finally hold the little ring in his hand and have it ready for any moment. "May I just ask that it's the correct engraving? Does it say '_Teenage Dream' _on the inside of it?"

"Let me just check…Yes, yes it does." Allison responded.

"Okay, thank you so much Allison. I'll be there to pick it up later!"

Blaine was nearly jumping out of his skin, waiting for it to be 4:30. He felt like an anxious child waiting for school to end. This was the biggest moment of his life.

Thats when he realized what was missing in his song. He thought back to when he first sang Teenage Dream. It was the first time he met Kurt and he knew that what the song was missing was _their_ story. He had to make it Kurt's song.

To say Rachel was freaking out would be an understatement.

She had one more day to fix this big mess that she was thrown into. But, she had no clue how.

It was around 12:30 that Rachel got a call. A call she wasn't expecting. The familiar ringtone of her phone went off, and when she checked the caller I.D. she couldn't believe her eyes. _No, this has to be a mistake_ she thought. She hadn't talked to him in months. There was no way Finn Hudson was calling her.

"Finn?" Rachel answered, with a shaky voice.

"Rachel, hey. Yeah, it's me." Finn still had the same voice. Of course he did, but Rachel was expecting a different person. She had gone so long without him, that hearing his familiar voice was haunting to her. It was like a ghost coming back and bringing up all these memories. She didn't respond, she couldn't.

"Look Rachel, it's been like four months and we haven't talked. I've actually missed you. A lot."

"Finn, don't think I'm just going to swoon right back into your arms again. Don't think just saying that you've missed me is going to change everything we've been through. We're over, Finn. I'm tired of being on-and-off-again, neither of us can commit, we're poison to each other." Rachel's words stung Finn like salt to a wound, but they also broke Rachel's own heart. She loved Finn, but she had gone through so much pain being his long distance girlfriend. The constant breakups and the days spent missing him were too much for her and were dragging her down, but she still wished he was there. The sting of saying the words out loud even surprised her

"I knew that's what you were gonna say. Look Rachel, I'm just calling as a friend. I miss you a lot, but I don't want to be together either. You know, it's also not easy for me. I'm swear just calling as a friend. I miss our conversations." This shocked Rachel. Her and Finn hadn't been friends in such a long time. They were either dating or they were enemies, that was it, no middle ground. But friends? This was new.

"Friends? You really want to be friends?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yeah I do. Plus, I kinda…I need advice. And you're the only person I could think of helping me. I thought about going to my mom, but ever since she found those old notes I used to write to Puck about the…things… we 'did' in my room all of senior year, once you started putting out, things have been a bit awkward. Plus she'd ask me to take out the garbage, and I don't even live there anymore." Yep, it was Finn, rambling on in his usual ways.

"Carole _found _those? Wait, you actually wrote notes about that to Puck? Lovely, now there's two people who I can't look in the eye. Thanks, Finn, thanks a lot."

"Look, Rachel, I was seventeen! I'm sorry, but Puck was my best friend, I'm pretty sure you told Kurt and Mercedes. Okay, well maybe not Kurt, he's kinda my _brother_. Oh god, I hope you didn't tell Kurt. Shit! Did you tell my brother?"

"No, Finn, I didn't tell your brother anything in high school, but I'm sure he could assume. And yes, I told Mercedes so we're even. I'm sure everyone knew anyway. Okay let's just leave that in the past. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Rachel had successfully ended that awkward conversation. It really _didn't_ matter, it was just natural for Rachel to fight everything Finn said after their rocky relationship. She knew Finn didn't call to discuss their sex life of senior year, so she had to get to the point.

"Right, yeah. Well…wow. How do I even put this. It's so weird, Rachel, but you have to believe me." Finn paused and took a deep breath. Rachel knew this was serious. He had to stop and collect himself. "Oh god I'm just gonna get this over with. Blaine asked for our families' blessing to marry Kurt about a month ago and we said yes, but earlier this morning I called Kurt just to see how things were and-"

"-He told you he's proposing to Blaine tomorrow. Right?" Rachel cut Finn off. He _knew_. She wasn't alone. She couldn't believe all the stress she had been going throughout the past few days were now landed in someone else. It was so strange knowing she wasn't the only one now. It made it that much more real.

"Wait, you know? Since when?" Finn was shocked. Rachel heard it in his voice, it was genuine. He almost sounded hurt that he wasn't the first, nor the only one to know.

"Yeah, I do. I've known since Monday. We were out to lunch and Blaine went to the bathroom and Kurt told me, then on our way out, Kurt went to fix his hair and Blaine told me. I couldn't believe it either. God, I'm so happy I'm not the only one who knows now." Rachel explained.

"Rach, I've been trying to come up with ways to stop it all day and I can't think of anything. What are we gonna do?" Finn asked, desperately

"I've been asking myself the same thing all week." She responded.

**Thursday will be continued in another chapter…Yaaaaaay cliffhangers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! Sorry for the delay, a lot of it was from lack of electricity after Hurricane Irene and also my busy schedule! As you know, it's school time and all-that-comes-with-it time, so I might be slow on chapters, but that doesn't mean I don't love you! I need to get a daily schedule figured out, then figure out when and how long I can write for each night. So, until I have it down, don't think I'm leaving you! I love writing fanfic veeeeery much, so I will fit it in whenever possible. **

** So thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Rachel we can't let this happen, they'll both be crushed if one of them proposes before the other!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel went to speak, when suddenly she heard a loud noise from the other end of the phone.

'_-And please report any suspicious luggage left unattended.'_

"Finn where are you?" She asked. But she knew the answer.

"…The baggage claim at JFK." Finn admitted, in a quiet voice. "Look, Rachel, I panicked, I didn't know where else to go so I just hopped the first flight here from that new airport in Westerville, hoping I cold do something."

"No no, Finn, this is good. Great actually. I'll be there in thirty minutes, you'll need a ride. Taxi's are getting expensive." She explained,

"Are you sure it's not an excuse to spend time with me?" Finn said, putting on his cocky-flirty voice. Rachel felt her face turn bright red. Maybe it _was. _

"Finn Hudson! This is strictly business! I'll see you later, okay." She saved herself with.

Seeing Finn was really something else. Yeah, it had only been a few months, but like hearing his voice, seeing him was just _weird. _He had the same goofy smile Rachel always remembered, and the same awful denim jacket as always. He stood outside the arrivals terminal, on the edge of the sidewalk. his eyes squinting from the strong sun in his face. Rachel realized this was the first time she had ever picked him up from this very spot as Rachel Berry, his brothers best friend, and not Rachel Berry, his girlfriend. _That_ was what sent a pang through her chest.

Rachel pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Hey stranger, you looking for a ride?"

"Well, my mom always told me not to take rides from people I don't know." Finn laughed and Rachel got out of the car. She ran over to him and squeezed him in a tight hug. _Just friends, Rachel, just friends,_ she thought.

"Here, let me get that." Rachel took Finn's small suitcase and placed it in the back seat as Finn got in her car.

Their conversation was the usual 'how are you,' 'how was the flight' and 'did you hear about so-and-so,' neither of them wanting to discuss themselves. They hadn't been friends in a while and they had almost forgotten how. But it wasn't until Finn was settled on Rachel's couch that Kurt and Blaine were brought up.

"Alright, Rachel, you know why I'm here. We have to get this done and I'm only here until it's figured out. What are we going to do?" Finn asked.

"We only have until tomorrow night, that is, if Blaine doesn't make the first move. Kurt's got everything together and he has big plans at Blaine's favorite restaurant, whereas Blaine's just playing it by ear. You know, usual Blaine." Rachel explained to him.

"Well, can I talk to one of them maybe? That might help." he suggested. Finn was a leader. He always knew what to do, and so did Rachel but this left them both stumped. They knew they worked best as a team and could achieve the impossible together, but their tumultuous past brought a cloud of unsettlement to any conversation.

"Kurt's at an audition and Blaine hasn't been answering his phone, which means he's writing a song. I guess we can wait until one of them calls, but we're running out of time."

"So what have you been doing lately?" Finn asked, and Rachel gave him a look. "I mean with this whole…thing…so far. What have you been doing this week to try to stop it?" Finn saved himself. Rachel _clearly_ was strictly business, which she should have been. He knew trying to get her to talk about herself and her life without him would be out of the question.

"I tried having them figure it out a few times. You know, hinting at it until they realized it themselves. Like I texted Blaine one day, saying how it seems kind of weird that Kurt would choose to celebrate the closing of his show at a restaurant that's _Blaine's_ favorite." She told him. Finn took a second to take it all in and think about it.

"And how did that go?" He asked.

"Awful." Rachel sulked down into the couch. "He's now convinced Kurt want's a date night. That ends in date night sex."

"_Oh God!_" Finn exclaimed, "That's my _brother! _I did _not_ need to hear that!" Rachel nodded back and him and mouthed '_sorry.' _"So what about Kurt? Can we try something like that with Kurt?"

"Already did. I brought up how frugal Blaine was being and how he must be saving up for something expensive. Kurt just said that was the usual Blaine and how times are hard and blah blah blah… I'm just so surpris-" Suddenly Rachel was cut off by Finn, who was clearly paying very little attention to what she was saying. His eyes were wide and he looked enlightened, like he just found out all the answers to life.

"I know what to do!" He burst out, all too excited. "Why don't we, you know, keep to that 'they-figure-it-out' plan, but we split up. Like in Scooby Doo, you know how Mystery Inc always splits up to solve the mystery? Instead of doing this together, you take one of them and do all the convincing you can and I'll take the other. It's bound to get us _somewhere_."

Rachel was crushed. He didn't want to work on this _with her_. He didn't want to fix this all _with her. _He didn't want to spend every moment of his time _with her_. But she knew thats not why he was here. That's not what they were doing. This was strictly for Kurt and Blaine's relationship, and _not_ her and Finn's. And she had to admit, it was a great idea.

"Yeah, Finn, that's a great idea. Let's do that." She responded, trying not to sound crushed, but failing.

"You don't like it, Rachel." Finn looked straight into her eyes. He knew. Rachel was so stubborn. She didn't want to admit her defeat, but _he knew_.

"No I-" Suddenly Finn cut her off,

"Rachel, I know you. I've known you for years. I think I can tell when you mean something and when you don't mean something."

Rachel thought about it for a few seconds. He was right. It was a brilliant plan.

"No, actually, that's a good idea." She said, nodding her head much more confidently. "You call Blaine, see what he's up to and if he doesn't answer, go over there and surprise him. I'll wait for Kurt to call, he always calls after auditions."

Finn picked up his phone and dialed Blaine, but there was no answer.

"Well, I guess I should get over there then, don't wanna waste time." He said. "We have to keep in touch though, text me everything and I'll text you everything. And Rachel, I'm happy we can be friends again."

"Yeah, me too." She replied, "Now get your butt over there! We're wasting daylight!"

And with that, Finn was gone.

Blaine stuck his guitar pick between his teeth, took his cellphone from his pocket and checked the time. He couldn't believe it was already 2 pm and he had yet to shower or get dressed.

He had become engulfed in his song writing all day and didn't feel the time pass.

Blaine was working on making his song more personal and something that he could sing to Kurt that would tell him _everything._ He waned their love, his hopes and dreams, and all their lives summed together in three minutes. And _that_ was a challenge.

He never had a problem writing a little love song before, he'd just think of the small things he loved about Kurt and turn it into a tune. Blaine could take watching Kurt cook dinner and make it into a whole song about how someone can fall in love with the little things about a person. But his problem now was putting together _every_ little moment.

Blaine had headed towards the bathroom to take a shower break. When he was just about the turn the handle of the shower on, he heard three small nocks.

_Shit!_ He thought. _I swear if one more person is coming around to preach the word of God on a thursday afterno-_ But suddenly his thoughts were cut off by a familiar yet surprising voice.

"Hello?" Finn called from the living room. "Blaine? You home?"

Blaine popped his head out of the bathroom door. He was fully naked and about to step into the shower, not approachable to a houseguest. Finn couldn't have chosen a more awkward time.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing here? I mean, not that I didn't want you here, it's just…Well, this is a surprise. Hold on, let me just get a robe on or something" Blaine called out the door. He looked around the bathroom and saw only Kurt's navy blue plush robe and threw it on. Kurt wouldn't mind.

"I just…I thought I'd come for the weekend, you know and surprise you." Finn responded. "Sorry for walking in, I used the spare key Kurt gave me."

"Finn," Blaine said as he walked out of the bathroom and onto the couch. "Is this about Rachel again?" He knew there had to be some reason for Finn being in New York. He _never_ surprised them like this before.

"No! No, I'm just here to visit you guys. I haven't seen you in a while and the airfare was cheap so…here I am."

"Oh well, it's so great to see you. How've you been?" Blaine was still a bit confused as to why Finn was sitting in his apartment. For no reason. Right around the time he planned on proposing to Finn's brother.

"Me? Oh, I've been great. You know, same old same old. The tire shop usually doesn't change, I'm still working with Burt and everything. But what about you, what are you up to?" Finn asked.

"Well, funny that you ask that, because I'm planning on proposing to Kurt. Your timing is impeccable, Finn" Blaine replied.

"Wait seriously?" Finn said, his eyes growing wide as he tried to sound surprised. "Woah, dude, when?"

"Tomorrow, if all goes well. I have to pick up the ring at four and then it's all just a matter of when." Blaine explained, "Hey Finn, how about this, I'll shower, we'll grab some lunch and catch up, then you come with me to get the ring? Kurt's at an audition so he won't know we're gone, we could pretend we've been in the apartment all day. Plus, it would really mean a lot, you know, getting approval from you. You're his brother and I'd really like it if you would be there with me." Blaine turned on the puppy-eyes he was so famous for. He had always gone out of his way to get the Hummel-Hudson's approval, and getting Finn's approval was easy, yet harder then it was to get Burt or Carole's.

"Absolutely, man. I'd love to go, plus I'm dying to see the ring. It's gotta be good enough for my brother!" Finn replied, and Blaine smiled back. He got up and went to shower.

Finn pulled out his phone and texted Rachel.

**Finn: Picking up ring with Blaine at 4.**

"Kurt Hummel?" The director called.

Kurt walked through the doors into the studio. In front of him were three people at a table. Kurt was so relieved to finally audition, after nearly four hours of waiting. He didn't expect _so_ many people to be trying out, but there were crowds of guys. Even more intimidating for him.

They smiled and waved to him as he entered the room. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Courage.' _He imagined Blaine saying

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'd like to audition for the part of Allen." He said, confidently.

"Mr. Hummel! A pleasure to have you, I just saw your show closing night, and I have to say bravo! I'm Bill Huntinger, the director." he pointed to a petite young woman with black hair next to him, "This is Alexia Farrow, the choreographer." Alexia gave him a wave and a smile, then he pointed to a man next to him, "And this is Ross Jennings, the writer of the show. Toby Herrera, the musical director, is over there behind the piano. So what will you be singing for us today?"

"Wow, thank you very much. I'm so happy you enjoyed the show! I'll be singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina" Kurt responded, handing Toby his sheet music. Ever since Rachel Berry suggested he sing it for his Warbler auditions back in high school, it had been his go-to song. He was told it was too different for the Warblers, but on Broadway, you had to be outstanding.

Suddenly, the piano chimed up and Kurt began to sing.

_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After ll that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see_

_Is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressd up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen_

_I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it too_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world_

_They were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

_They're not the solutions_

_They promise to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said to much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you_

_But all you have to do_

_Is look at me to know_

_That every word is true_

Kurt took a deep breath. _Ahh, it's over, relax, relax!_ Kurt thought. But the way the director, writer and choreographer were whispering to each other and glancing at him made Kurt extremely uneasy.

"Mr. Hummel, I know we have about six other men to audition out there, and it'll be unfair not to give them a chance, so I'd like it if you'd refrain from telling them that you have the role. You're simply perfect for the part and we'd be honored to work with you." Ross Jennings told him. Suddenly, Kurt's heart and soul exploded. He was so excited, this was his part! He'd be starring on broadway again, and he found it so hard not to just hug everyone in the room. His knees grew weak, and he bent down a bit. He covered his face and rubbed his eyes, to check if he was still alive. Kurt Hummel got the part.

"Wow, I just…thank you SO much! I don't even know what to say! Just…thank you!" Kurt gushed.

"No, thank you, Mr. Hummel! We'll get in touch with you later this week about rehearsal. Again, congratulations."

"That's what he said? Before they even finished auditions?" Rachel asked. Kurt had called her on his way to Tiffany's from his audition. He knew he should have told Blaine first, but he didn't want to accidentally let slip his next destination, or have Blaine wonder why it had taken him so long to get from the audition to their apartment.

"It's exactly what he said! I'm just so happy I didn't go to the other auditions! Rach, this is gonna be amazing!"

"Kurt, I am so beyond proud of you right now, I mean it! You're gonna kill this role!"

"Aww Rachel, thanks love. You're the best! But, I have to go, I'm at Tiffany's right now, gotta pick up the ring!" Kurt exclaimed in a sing-song voice, with emphasis on 'the ring!' as he entered Tiffany's.

"Wait, you're there now?" She asked, thinking of Finn with panic in her eyes.

"Yep! Oh God, Rach I'm so excited, but so ner-" Suddenly, Kurt was cut off by Rachel.

"Let me meet you, Fifth Avenue, right?"

"Oh, okay sure, and yeah on Fifth. Meet me on the first floor. Hurry up though, I don't want to be late!" Kurt responded, then hung up. Rachel texted Finn.

**Rachel: Picking up ring with Kurt. Where are you picking up the ring?**

** Finn: Oh no, we have to make sure only one of them gets the ring. We're getting a taxi now to Tiffany's.**

** Rachel: FINN HUDSON, WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP BLAINE AWAY FROM TIFFANY'S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Writing is **_**not**_** easy when you're in school. I'm sososo sorry for not getting chapters up at a decent time. I have another story I'm working on so when I'm not doing homework, school work and projects I'm writing as much as possible. I don't get as much in as I'd like, but it's a lovely way to relax!**

** *Side note* So how about that Purple Piano Project? I LOVED IT! I think I died a thousand deaths during It's Not Unusual. Saaa-wooon! The Klaineliness of it all was amazing!**

** So anyway, enjoy a little trip to Tiffany's (one of my favorite places in NYC) It's go time for Rachel and Finn, but can they get it right? *Pun intended* **

"Tiffany's, Wall Street please." Blaine told the taxi driver. He nodded and started swiftly down the street, stopping short at a red light.

"Wall Street? I thought it was Fifth Avenue that Tiffany's on. Yeah, it is Fifth, my mom had me go there to get her broken necklace fixed last time I was here." Finn said curiously to Blaine. His face was scrunched up and confused and Blaine shook his head back at him.

"Their's _two_ Tiffany's in the city, Finn." Blaine snapped.

Finn took a deep breath. _Thank god!_ That was most definitely a close one. One run in with Rachel and Kurt and all hell would break loose. Everything would be over, and their covers would be blown. And not just Rachel and Kurt's covers. Finn pulled out his phone to let Rachel know where they were going. He knew she must have been freaking out and lord knows what she was going to pop out of her little mouth by accident.

**Finn: Hey Rach, no worries, going to Wall st. Tiff's. **

** Rachel: OH THANK GOD! I was freaking out, almost told Kurt! **

** Finn: Cool. So what do we do now?**

** Rachel: Get him to return it!**

** Finn: Well why can't Kurt return his?**

** Rachel: Really, Finn? Kurt's been planing this forever! Blaine hasn't even given it a second thought!**

** Finn: But how nice would it be for Kurt to be proposed to? He loves spotlight and stuff!**

** Rachel: Finn, just stick with it, okay. Do what you can to get Blaine to NOT get the ring, okay, just trust me!**

** Finn: Fine. I'll call you later.**

By the time their conversation ended, Blaine and Finn arrived at Tiffany's. A door opener had escorted them inside.It was go time. For real now.

"Hey Blaine," Finn started, when he was cut of.

"Finn, you have no clue how excited I am!" Blaine cheered, while jumping little jumps and rubbing his hands. "I've been saving up for this ring for, like, two years! I really hope he says yes! He's gonna say yes, right? Do you think he'll say yes?"

"Wow." Finn replied. He was stuck. He saw the excitement in Blaine's eyes and he knew he just couldn't stop it. He couldn't get Blaine to return the ring. There was no way. Blaine looked like he had just won the lottery, and taking that happiness away from someone was just _not_ something Finn could imagine doing. He had never seen so much love in anyones face since his mother and Burt's wedding. It was true and you can't just return true love.

"This is a good idea, right?" Blaine asked, his face struck with worry.

_"Just stick with it!' _Finn thought of Rachel's text. He hated it, but he had to get Blaine to return the ring. He'd lose all of Rachel's trust if he didn't. Losing her trust would mean losing any chance he had with her. He knew she was all business, and he was too, but he couldn't deny the change in air when they were together. _This is for Kurt and Blaine's sake!_ He reminded himself. Not _for _your _sake!_

"Um, Blaine, do you think you're ready for this? You're not going too fast." Finn blurted out, before he could even make a real plan.

"Finn, we've been together since _junior year_. I don't think anything is going too fast. Look, Finn, I know you're protective of your brother, but I love him with every fiber of my being!" Blaine reminded him, matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Finn thought again. He remembered how Rachel tried getting Blaine to realized Kurt was planning a proposal dinner. He also remembered how it did _not_ work. But maybe he could do it. Just because Rachel couldn't, didn't mean it wasn't out of the question for him.

"So what about that Dinner Kurt has planned for tomorrow night? Rachel told me about it. What do you think thats for?" Finn asked, more convincing.

"Oh, yeah, Kurt wants to celebrate the closing of his show." Blaine told him.

"A little weird he's taking you to _your _favorite restaurant. I mean, it was _his_ show. Why not _his_ favorite place?" Finn asked. He felt pretty proud of himself. His only acting experience was from high school in musicals with the Glee club. He was impressing himself with his ability to keep his cool and act convincing.

"Well, Kurt is Kurt. You know, always trying to please everybody." Blaine replied, while closely examining a diamond encrusted watch, way out of his price range.

"Yeah I guess so. But I mean, remember your birthday last february? Didn't he flip when you made reservations at that resteraunt without asking you. Maybe he's-" Finn started, when Blaine, who clearly was only half listening looked up and cut him off.

"Shit! Finn, it's 4:07, let's go we're late already!" Blaine grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him towards the elevators.

"I remember the first time we were here." Rachel said, taking in a deep breath of New York air. She stood in front of Tiffany's, her arm liked in Kurt's. He looked at her and smiled.

"Our first trip to New York, back in 2011. We ate bagels right in this very spot. We had 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' She added and giggled at their silly teenage ideas.

"I can't believe I'm here now, buying an engagement ring. God time flies." Kurt said, looking straight up at the building. Rachel gave his arm a squeeze and wrapped her arm around him. She pulled him in close and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

"Oh, honey, I've been ready since that first day we were here as juniors. Now let's get in there and get our Blainers a ring!"

They made their way into Tiffany's and despite the temptation of all the beautiful jewelry, went straight up to the engagement ring floor.

Rachel stared at all the beautiful shiny diamonds with awe. They all casted off a unique sparkle of vibrant colors. They were all set perfectly in each ring. Her eyes grew wide as she walked down along the cases and the diamonds grew bigger. After all, diamonds are a girl's best friends.

"Rachel! Come on!" Kurt, who was talking to an employee, waved her towards him. She ran over quickly and he took her hands and squealed.

"She's said it's nearly done, we just need her to do some finishing touches which could take a couple minutes, but that's fine. Oh God, Rachel I can't believe it!"

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Finn: Rach, he's so happy, I can't do it. You're gonna have to get Kurt to return his ring I give up.**

** Rachel: Finn, there is NO way in HELL that I'm making Kurt return his ring. He just squealed like a little fangirl. Absolutely not. I'll be really ashamed of you if you give up.**

But she never text back from Finn. Rachel took a deep breath. _I guess it's my turn now. Thanks a lot, Finn. _

On Wall street, Finn Hudson stood in front of a case of gorgeous engagement rings, looking at Blaine smiling. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't help his feelings. Rachel would be _disappointed_ at him. And there was nothing worse than her being disappointed at him. He treasured his relationship with her and even that was hanging on a thin string. Even if he did disappoint Blaine, it would be alright because Blaine would soon be so happy with marital bliss, he would basically forget right? So Finn texted Rachel back.

**Finn: Fine. I'll do it. It's gonna kill me but I'll do it.**

But what Finn didn't see was this.

**Error: Message could not send because of lack of service. Please try again later.**

Blaine looked like a puppy in a pound who just got adopted. His smile spread from ear to ear. Suddenly the Tiffany's employee emerged from a door with a small box in her hand.

"Mr. Anderson, your ring." She said in her giddy hispanic accent, while presenting him with the box. "So, what is the lucky lady's name?"

"Um, _his_ name is Kurt. God he better love this!" Blaine replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, it's a beautiful ring, I'm sure he will! Well, take a look, make sure it's perfect!" She suggested.

Blaine could feel Finn's eyes peeking over his shoulder. He was tall enough to get a good view over Blaine's shoulder.

"Nuh-uh, Finn, turn around! No one is seeing this ring until it's on your brothers finger!" Blaine commanded, and Finn turned around. The sales attendant had begun talking to another man, enquiring about a ring.

Blaine opened the small box and saw it. Just perfect as ever. The ring was as perfect as Kurt.

It was white gold with two emerald cut diamonds encrusted, one on top of the other, in the ring. Blaine look on the inside of the ring. the words _Teenage Dream _were beautifully engraved in script. It was a type of ring you couldn't say no to.

Finn had to do it. He had to get Blaine to realize that Kurt intended on doing the same thing as he was. He had to get him to return the ring. Now was his moment. No one was stopping him.

"Look Blaine, what I was saying before about dinner with Kurt tomorrow…" Finn started.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, looking at Finn with the box now closed.

"I think it's just a little weird. You know he doesn't like the restaurant. And you know he does little things to sway peoples opinions and make them agree with him. I just think that it might be a sign. He might have bigger plans then just a dinner date, Blaine." Finn told him. _Yes! _Finn thought. _That was perfect! He's totally gonna get it now! He so understands and he's gonna return the ring so he doesn't ruin Kurt's plans. Finn Hudson, you're on top of the world!_

Suddenly it sunk into Blaine's head. No this _couldn't_ be happening. There's no way. He got it now. He didn't even think he could possibly be so stupid. All the times Kurt left him because he had a 'phone call' or 'an audition' or he was 'going out with Rachel.' They were all cover ups. Blaine realized it. Kurt was sick of him.

Dinner tomorrow night. That's when Kurt was going to end it.

Blaine's smile dropped. His face turned pale and Finn got a petrified look on his face.

"It's… it's over isn't it? That dinner? At my favorite restaurant. That was only to try to ease the pain. But really, after all these years? I guess I should have known, he had to be sick of me eventually. I'm a substitute teacher for god's sake and he's a broadway star. I can't believe I was going to _propose_ to him, while he was planning on ending it." Blaine said all through tears.

"Oh god! No! Blaine-" Finn said when Blaine held up his hand.

"No, please Finn, don't say anything else. I guess I should thank you for warning me but…I just, I have to go. Here, do something useful with this." Blaine shoved the little blue box into Finn's hand and ran away.

By the time Finn actually processed what had happened, Blaine was long gone. He had _really_ messed up. Now there he was, in the middle of Tiffany's holding a blue box that belonged to the love of his brother's life, whom had just run away.

Rachel and Kurt were leaving Tiffany's and Rachel couldn't hide her fast pulse and sweat streaming down her back.

_Come on, Rachel, it can't be too late! Hurry up! Get him to return it before he walks out that door! _She thought.

"Kurt, I was think-" When suddenly she was interrupted by Kurt's cell phone ringing.

"Oh! It's Blaine! Be quiet, okay, he think's I'm on my way home from an audition!" Kurt said, then answered his phone. "Hey Babe… Blaine, what's wrong, honey?"

From the other end, Kurt heard Blaine speaking through his sobs.

"Kurt! I can't _believe_ you!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, _what?" _Kurt replied.

"The dinner tomorrow? Yeah I know your plans!"

"Wait, who told you?" Kurt looked over at Rachel, who had a curious face. He shrugged as his heart began to pound.

"Look, it doesn't matter, Kurt. I can't believe you'd take me to my favorite restaurant, make it feel almost alright and then carry on with your 'master plan.' I don't even know what to say Kurt! You should have at least talked to me about it!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, we've discussed this before and we both agreed a long time ago that one day we'd-" Suddenly Kurt was cut off.

"No Kurt, we actually _haven't _discussed this! I'm so disgusted in the fact that you think it would actually be okay to do this to me like that. I'm staying Joe's tonight, okay." Blaine lowered his voice to almost a whisper. That whisper stung Kurt and suddenly he's knees began to give out, and all he could do in response was breathe. Blaine hung up the phone. That was it.

"Kurt, what the hell was that?" Rachel asked, as she caught him, his knees becoming weak.

"He knows that I was going to propose to him. He found out somehow and he said he was disgusted by it. Rachel, he just left me." Kurt replied, then burst out into tears.

_What the hell did Finn do now? _Rachel thought, while she guided a sobbing Kurt out the doors. She slipped the blue box he was about to drop and stuck it in her pocket.

Finn had another thing coming to him if he just broke up Kurt and Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Wowza did this chapter take long. I promise I've spent the majority of the time between this chapter and the last writing. This one was kinda tough, I had a ton of ideas and picking the right one was suuuuuper hard. But it's kept me busy during this awful hiatus. I mean, they give us Glee, then take it away! *Angst* **

**Anywho. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I toooootally don't envision Joe and Jaime and Joe Moses and Jaime Lyn Beatty…not at all. (But just look and sound like them. I don't know them personally.) If you don't know them, google them. I highly suggest you do. **

**Enjoooooy! And leave a review if you'd like. I'll take the good, bad, and the ugly.**

Finn found himself staring down at Blaine's cell phone, terrified at what he had just done.

_ He replayed it in his mind, Blaine outside of Tiffany's talking on his phone in tears. People walked by, the occasional tourist giving him a look. Suddenly Blaine looked up from his phone, and upon seeing Finn, dropped it and bolted down the sidewalk._ _"Blaine wait!" Finn yelled._

_"Come on, Blaine! That's not what I meant! Blaine, no!" But it was too late, and the only people that could hear him were the many people now staring at him. _

_"Shit!" He exclaimed. Finn started down the sidewalk, his hands on his head and his face crimson with anger. He had _really _done it this time, he ruined everything._

_ The sound of a humming phone suddenly caught his attention, and the reflection of the sun off a small screen caught his eye. Blaine had dropped his phone before running off. Finn picked it up off the ground, but too late to answer the call from Joe. _

_"Great! I can't even fucking call him." He huffed, not caring about the looks he was now getting. _

Finn dialed Rachel back from Blaine's phone, hoping he could explain himself with out getting any bodily organs torn apart. He knew she'd pissed and it was all his fault.

"Blaine? Blaine! What the fuck!" Rachel answered the phone with. She. Was. Livid.

"Um… no, it's Finn, Blaine dropped his phone." Finn replied in a sullen tone. He sounded like a little boy who had just broken his mother's crystal vase. His hands were in his pockets and he was balancing on his heels.

"Finn, where the _hell_ is Blaine? And what is going on? Kurt is in the bathroom crying his eyes out saying Blaine _broke up_ with him?"

"See, um that's the thing. It's…uh it's a long story." Finn didn't have the courage to tell her now, he could barely admit it to himself. He knew he'd ruin any respect she had for him and the longer he could drag out the truth, the easier.

"Finn, are you with Blaine right now?"

"Um, no. You don't happen to know where he could possibly be, do you?"

"Finn, you are one lucky basterd. He told Kurt he's staying at Joe's tonight, so I'm guessing he'll wind Brooklyn at one point or another."

"Joe... Joe! Wait, I gotta call him! Okay, Rachel I just wanna let you know ahead of time that I'm so so _so _sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But I have to go call Joe, so I'll call you back late-"

But he was suddenly cut off by Rachel.

"Okay, look Finn, I'll put aside my complete detestation for you for now and we'll figure it out late. We screwed up. No doubt about that, but now we have to focus on fixing it. I have no _clue_ what to do, but I think Joe could help us. He's closer to Blaine then both of us, so maybe he has an idea. Call Joe, and have him meet us at the Starbucks on the corner by Kurt and Blaine's place, around like six, okay? Can you handle that much?"

"Yeah, I think so. Look, again, I'm sorry Rach, real sorry."

"It's not me you should apologize to, Finn." And with that, Rachel hung up.

"So you want me to _babysit_ your friend?" Julie gave Rachel a questioning look. Rachel had just asked her to stay with Kurt Hummel while she met up with some people for coffee? What the hell?

"It's not really babysit, so much as, 'keep company.' Juls, he's really upset, and I can't leave him alone. Look, Finn and I messed everything up for Blaine and him so now we're trying to fix it. It shouldn't take too long. Just pop in some _Sound Of Music_ and bring some ice cream and sit with him. You'll be fine!" Rachel pleaded. Julie couldn't believe her ears. She had to sit with a heart broken Broadway star she had only met at the occasional party for Rachel. She had to console him and tell him 'everything is gonna be alright' while trying not to fawn over his stardom?

"So…babysit, basically?" Julie responded.

"Look, if that's what you wanna call it, fine, yes _babysit_. I promise I will pay you back for this! Juls, I _really_ need you right now." Rachel pleaded

"Fine, fine!" Julie agreed, throwing her hands up in defeat. It wasn't that she detested the whole idea, she just didn't know _how _she would possibly go about this. Julie wasn't the most…comforting…of people. In fact, she was sarcastic and for lack of a better word, _mean_. She knew if she had a bad break up, she's be the last person she'd want around.

Joe stared down at the phone, trying to process exactly what he had just heard. Blaine was is tears telling him that Kurt was leaving him so he ended it. _Ended it?_ He couldn't even get a word in because Blaine was in such hysterics, sobbing and talking and catching his breath.

Then he remembered, _oh yeah_, Blaine was coming to Brooklyn to stay with him.

Joe knew what he had to do. Although he didn't get to give Blaine an answer, he would gladly let him stay as long as he wanted. He went to the linen closet to pull out a spare sheet to throw on the couch. It was the tough decision between his old-school Rugrats sheets or pale blue. He also made a note to go pick up some comfort foods before Blaine arrived, when his phone rang again. _Blaine_.

"Hey, man what's…" Joe started, when he was interrupted by a voice that definitely wasn't Blaine's.

"Hi, uh is this Joe?" The confused voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Joe, who is this?" Joe was quite confused. This _was _Blaine's number, and not even ten minutes ago he got a call from Blaine himself from this number.

"I don't know if you remember me, I think we've met. I'm Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel's step brother." Then it clicked in Joe's mind. He remembered Finn, and he remembered him fondly. The year before, the Giants had been in the Superbowl and in the stylings of a good New Yorker, he threw a small party with Blaine, Kurt, Kurt's friend Rachel and her boyfriend/Kurt's brother Finn. Finn had been over, visiting Rachel and tagged along with them. After a few drinks and a lot of celebration over the Giant's big win, Joe and Finn had sang every classic rock song they could think of for the other guests. The two had bonded and became great friends, Unfortunately, Finn didn't remember a thing in the morning.

"Finn! Oh man! Finn for the Win! Of course I remember you!" Joe started enthusiastically, then remembered how Finn wasn't great with alcohol. "Oh wait, you don't remember do you…"

"No, no not really. Sorry man." Finn replied confused.

"No worries. Look, do you have any idea what's going on with Blaine? Because I'm pretty damn clueless, and you _are_ calling from his phone."

"That's the thing. Joe, let Blaine in, let him cry and comfort him and whatever. Just don't worry about what he says. You need to meet me and Rachel at six at the Starbucks by Kurt and Blaine's, okay? You just… need to, dude. We'll explain everything." Finn commanded.

Joe was, to say the least bit, confused. He had to console a hurt Blaine, but not listen to him? What more could there be to the story? What did Finn have to tell him? And what was he going to do with Blaine?

Joe agreed then set out down the hall to his friend (and ex girlfriend) Jaime's, hoping she'd be as open minded about this as he was. But really, who would want to sit with a heartbroken guy all night?

Finn sat across from Rachel in Starbucks, both of them silent. None of them wanted to admit their wrong doing. Rachel knew she shouldn't have pushed Finn so far with Blaine. Finn knew he should have thought everything through. Neither of them wanted to hear the others voice, because they knew they'd messed up. A familiar flash of light hair walked through the doors, looking left and right for them.

"Joe!" Rachel called out cheerfully.

"Rachel, hi! And Finn, how are you doing, man?" Joe asked, walking over to the table. He gave a Rachel a friendly hug and shook Finn's hand.

"I'm good, I'm good thanks." Finn replied, much less enthusiastically then how had been asked.

"I'll go get coffee." Rachel quickly slipped away, feeling the cloud of regret and confusion erupt from Finn's sullen voice.

Joe pulled a chair over, his face twisted in confusion. He knew something was up. He had never been anywhere with Rachel or Finn except for a few events Blaine had dragged him to. Finn looked down at his hands, picking at his fingernails nervously. He didn't dare look up and that worried Joe. It was so obvious that he was hiding something. Rachel stood on line, her feet shuffling and she had been folding her money into dozens of different shapes. From what he remembered, the two were usually sociable and very chatty, but this quietness was alarming.

"So, Finn, what's going on? I mean, first Blaine calls me in tears telling me he's coming out to Brooklyn. Then I get a call from you telling me to come here because you have to tell me something. I mean, dude, I have a grown man currently in my living room crying on my ex girlfriend's shoulder because he thinks his boyfriend is gonna break up with him. Please humor me with the truth, man!" Joe finally broke the silence with. He knew they weren't there for casual chatter, so he got down to the point. Finn only looked up with a blank expression. He didn't want to talk about it. Luckily, Rachel arrived back at their table with three coffees. "Hey guys." Rachel said, calmly, but with a small tremor in her voice.

"Rach, we gotta tell him." Finn whispered out of the side of his mouth to Rachel, all while still looking down at his fingers.

"Okay," Rachel sighed, "Well, go ahead!" She nudged Finn with her elbow and he sat up straight.

"You know, Rach, you've known longer maybe you should!" Finn sarcastically suggested. Rachel gave him a death glare to end all death glares. She blinked, bit her lip.

"Fine," She sneered. "Okay, Joe, this is a long and crazy, crazy story, but…"

"It's just…" Kurt cried out, then sniffled loudly, "I wasn't even _planning_ on breaking up with him, and he wouldn't listen to me!" He let out a loud sob with his last word, then blew his nose, "Julie, I was gonna _propose!"_ Julie handed Kurt his thirty-odd tissue as she tried her best not to run out.

Julie was rude and sarcastic and witty. Julie was _not _friendly or comforting. Julie was borderline fangirl of Kurt Hummel's. Julie was _not_ Kurt Hummel's close friend.

"There there, Kurt, there there." She tried patting his head, but he cried even louder. She quickly flinched and pulled her hand away.

"Julieeeeee!" He called out, then flung himself over her, crying into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and felt his tears seeping through her shirt and onto her shoulder. Kurt gently sobbed and sniffled and she found herself feeling pity for him. She genuinely wanted to comfort him, and as bad as she was at it, natural caring instincts just kicked in and she found herself pulling him in tighter and stroking his soft hair.

"Look, Kurt, I'm gonna be honest. I suck at this. I, naturally, get over heartbreak easily because I usually date boring dumbasses who I never miss. But you…you _really_ love this guy. There has to be a reason why he thought you were gonna break up with him. He couldn't have _left._ Are you sure no one told him that or something?" She asked. Kurt looked up at her, his face confused.

"But who would _do_ something like that?" He asked.

"You never know, he could have heard a rumor or something. The last time I dealt with anything like this, besides Rachel's 'Finn tragedies' it was back in middle school and my best friend heard that her boyfriend was cheating on her with a girl in high school. Turns out it _wasn't_ a girl he was hanging out with, it was his hippie friend, Lesley. Like the guy Lesley. He tried to get her back, but she refused. Good thing though, because in ninth grade he went through a weird nazi faze, and he didn't shower and he transferred schools. But thats not the point. The point is, maybe it's not Blaine's fault. He could have heard some pretty damn misleading information. You never know." Julie explained.

Kurt wiped a stray tear from the side of his face. "You really think so?" He asked, desperately with his bloodshot eyes wide and a quiver in his lip.

"I really think so." Julie assured him.

"But why would he even wanna break up with me?" Blaine cried, slamming his fists to the cushions of Joe's couch. Jaime jumped back, startled.

She wasn't one for helping people…or even talking to them. Now this guy, her ex boyrfriend's _best friend,_ was sitting next to her practically begging for attention. Jaime knew it was a bad idea to come over. There was a huge chance of her social anxiety could take over and she could just run out of there, letting everyone down. But Joe needed her and he'd never hurt her, plus she had to get over this anxiety somehow and maybe by putting herself in social situations, she thought she could toughen up a bit.

"…Well maybe he…" She contemplated, not even know where should could take this. She didn't have to contemplate for long, because a half-listening Blaine just continued on.

"No, no I know why. It's because I'm not good enough, you know. It's because I couldn't accomplish my dreams like he could. I know I still write songs, but that never really took off, and I found my passion for teaching in New York, but I'm just a subsitute! He's a broadway _star!_ He did _exactly_ what he dreamed of always doing, and look at me! I'm nothing!"

Jaime, now at the edge of the couch, her eyes wide with fear took a while to soak it all in. She wanted to run. She wanted to leave, so bad and hide in the familiarity of her apartment and of the streets outside, but the hurt in Blaine's eyes is what stopped her. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wet with tears and his face was crimson red. She actually pitied him. She _wanted_ to help him, and even though her mind was telling her to leave, her heart felt the complete opposite.

"Did he love you, Blaine?" She asked, without even thinking. Blaine looked up, a bit surprised at the question, and sniffled.

"Well, uh, yeah. He did. At least I thought he did." He started. He sat back into the couch and a small beginnings of a smile appeared on his face. "You know, he would wake up every morning before I did and just wait until I woke up. He wouldn't move until I did. When I finally opened my eyes, he'd tell me he loved me. He'd say 'good morning beautiful, I love you more then anything.' He'd _tell_ me that. And you know, sometimes when I'd be having a really stressful day, he'd just sit with me in his arms and sing. He'd sing and sing every song he knew until I smiled again. Kurt's voice is my favorite thing in the word. It was little things like that. Those little things let me know he loved me." Blaine smiled a bit to himself. Kurt was amazing. Kurt was everything. But then he remembered exactly what was going on and his face twisted in disgust and pain. He threw down his tissue and the tears streamed back down his face. "But I guess it was fake. I guess it was all just fake, because obviously if he loved me, he wouldn't do this to me."

"Blaine, when he broke up with you, did he give a reason why?" Jaime asked. She couldn't believe someone could go from a love like that to nothing at all so quickly. There _had_ to have been more to the story and with her new budding confidence, Jaime was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Well, he didn't _actually _break up with me. But he's going to. His brother told me. He's gonna do it tomorrow. Finn said Kurt had a '_bigger reason'_ for our dinner date tomorrow and it's not like Finn stopped me when I realized. Jaime, I just can't believe it. I had a _ring _for him! I have it here in my pocket!" Blaine felt the box in his pocket, just waiting for a finger he thought it would never see. He couldn't touch it without feeling a pang in his stomach, but he didn't want to take his hands away for fear of losing everyone pinch of love left in him.

"So you're saying he didn't break up with you? His _brother _told you this?"

"Well, more implied it." Blaine mumbled. He lifted his head "But he didn't deny it!"

"Blaine, I don't wanna step out of line here, but you're gonna trust his _brother? _I mean, I don't know the guy personally, but I _do_ have five brothers, and I know how they can be. My brothers sabotaged every relationship I was in in high school! Granted, there weren't that many, but they did whether they realized it or not. Brothers suck. How could you be sure this wasn't _his_ fault?" Jaime felt on top of the world. And not only that, she felt comfortable. Yes, Blaine was in absolute misery, but she was _helping_ him, something she _never_ did. And it felt good.

"Well, I mean I don't think Finn would do something like that." Blaine responded, but then stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking. "He is kinda know for being stupid…and for messing things up. But he wouldn't take it this far. At least I don't think he would."

"Well, I wouldn't throw the idea away. There really _has _to be more to the story."

"You really think so?"

"Uhm…I mean I'm not the best but… Blaine you should't….My advice sucks but… You know what. Yes. Yes, I wholeheartedly, _really_ think so."

Joe sat back in his chair, his hands crossed in front of him, cackling loudly. When he ceased to stop, Rachel and Finn shrugged to each other. Other people around them started to notice and they got a few looks.

"What…what is it?" Rachel asked, insulted that Joe found their problem humorous.

"No, it's not like…" He started laughing again and desperately tried to catch his breath. "It's not like it's not a problem, I mean you guys _fucked up!_ But I mean…This _never_ happened before! It's actually kinda funny. And you guys managed to fuck it up!"

"Look, Joe, don't be an asshole, we need your help, okay." Finn commanded, seriously. He knew they screwed up but he really didn't want to be reminded.

"God, you guys. You should have just let them both propose!" Joe preached. Rachel and Finn looked at each other. _How would that have worked?_

"Let them both…_propose_? Joe! Are you crazy? That would have been a mess!" Rachel snapped. She didn't think anyone could be _that_ dumb.

"Yeah, a mess for the first few minutes, but they'd get over it. They'd probably laugh about it one day too! Hell, I'm laughing about it now and it hasn't even _happened!_" Joe still had a large grin planted on his face. He knew Kurt and Blaine could handle a little mishap like that. It's not like they would intentionally hurting each other, and plus, they were both going to express their love. Something that would make them both stronger.

"Okay well it's too late now." Finn mumbled. "What can we do?"

"You guys are _so_ lucky I'm the most frequent of customers at that restaurant. I think I can pull a few strings, but you guys are _not_ allowed to get in the way anymore. No offense, but you guys are shit at this." Joe proposed.

"Okay, so what's your idea?" Finn asked.

"Just get them there at seven, okay? And make sure they're wearing something with pockets. And make sure there's _a ring_ in those pockets." Joe commanded and Rachel and Finn, although weary, nodded.

They were at their last string. One more mess up and any chance of this working would just die. It was there turn to do _nothing_.

**AN- Hi guys! I read the reviews and I'm sosososo sorry about the big block of words this came out to be! It wasn't supposed to be, it was paragraphed I swear! I've been trying to edit it but it's not exactly working for some reason so...yeah. Meeh. But thanks so much for pointing for it out, and again, Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Oh my oh my this next chapter is UP! I tricked you all though (well, actually just me) this is **_**not**_** the end! I planned on ending it right here, but things changed and blah blah blah. So the end will be up asap! Fun little note, I was right around the area of where the restaurant I based the restaurant in the fix on, and for some reason, I didn't realize it. I totally would have gone in for some Mexican food! Oh well…  
><strong>**I hope you like this chapter, it's crazy and odd, but so is the story…  
>BTW-Can we just take a minute to think about just how <strong>_**perfect**_** 'Perfect' was?**

Kurt was passed out on Rachel's couch with three small tubs of Ben and Jerry's at his side. He was still in the clothes he was wearing the day before and his hair was a mess. If he wasn't so upset, he'd be mortified at himself.

Rachel entered her apartment after her daily jog in central park and a quick meeting with Finn for coffee and catching up, to find Kurt just as she left him a couple hours was a mess, to put it nicely.

But Rachel was fed up with his pity, even though she knew more than he did. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had to get Kurt ready and motivated if she wanted to get him to dinner with Blaine on time.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Look at you! You're a mess, and it's already two thirty in the afternoon!" Rachel said as she shoved Kurt. He groaned and sat up. His eyes were squinted and he lost all knowledge of posture. Kurt rubbed his eyes and brushed crumbs from some type of comfort food he couldn't exactly put a finger on off his lap.

"Rachel, seriously, I'm not in the mood." He looked her straight in the eye and put on his most bitchiest voice.

"Kurt, I know you're upset, but there's still so many things you have to clear up with Blaine. You guys haven't even _talked_! There's no way you're _this_ upset at Blaine."

"Well, I mean I guess.." Kurt's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath and straightened up. "Well, _was_ talking to Julie about it yesterday. She kinda helped me a lot, she's great, you know."

"Oh, what did Julie have to say?" Rachel was terrified. Julie was a great friend and they always had a great time together, but any advice she could give to Kurt would most likely be catastrophic.

"Well, she kind of helped me realize that words get twisted, and that this could all be just one big rumor." Rachel was taken back.

That was _excellent_! Julie inadvertently told him exactly what was going on, without actually telling him what happened. In other words, she basically did everything Rachel was trying to do. Rachel was, to say the least, impressed.

"There you go! Listen to Julie, okay." She nudged him, "Now, I'm gonna go shower, but when I'm out, we're going to your place to pick up the awesome new outfit you bought at Sak's this week. I have us some dinner reservations at seven." Rachel hugged Kurt and left for the bathroom.

This was going to work, this was the easy part and Rachel wasn't going to mess this up.

"Hey, dude!" Finn pipped on the phone with Blaine.

"Finn, I mean to sound rude, but I'm really in no mood to talk to you right now." Blaine replied, about to hang up the phone.

"No, no, no!" Finn protested, "Look, man I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was really stupid of me to tell you that and I'm really sorry. I was a total dickhead."

"It's alright Finn. There's more to the story, I know it. I talked to a friend yesterday and she helped me realize that. I know you kind of mess things up a lot, so I'd rather just talk to Kurt directly about this."

"I know. I get it. Look, how about I make it up to you. I have tickets to go to Top Of The Rock. I was going to take Rachel, but I kinda owe you one. How about we go do that, then catch some comfort food for dinner and I'll take you back to you and Kurt's place so you can figure out your life."

"Finn, are you asking me out on a date?" Blaine was mortified. First off, Finn was Kurt's brother. Second off, Finn was _straight._ Or so Blaine thought...

"No! I'm straight! I…I don't mean it like that, dude. Just as like, friends." Finn felt his face flush, even though no one was with him. He, again, messed up his words, just as he did yesterday.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry! I just..." Blaine said all too fast. "I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at three?"

"Yeah, sounds good, I'll see you later."

Rachel had to be astute as Kurt stopped into his bathroom to do his hair properly. She had sneaked Kurt's ring from his pants pocket last night as he slept and now she had to figure a way to sneak it into his coat. She found his peacoat sprawled across the back of the couch and lifted it. She flipped it around and spotted a pocket on the inside of the coat and slipped the box in.

Rachel wrapped it around herself to test how noticeable it would be. The coat was much too big for her, but she pulled it as tight as she could around her tiny body. Luckily, she didn't feel a thing nor did she see the outline of it sticking out anywhere. Success.

"Hey Rach, I know I'm a mess today, but I just want to thank you for being so great about it. I swear, I thought you'd be more of a mess about this then me." Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom. Rachel smiled and handed him his coat.

"I'm just not giving up hope on you guys. That's all it is." Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug, embracing her tightly as he sighed. He gave her a half smile and she took his hand. "C'mon, let's go take a little visit to Times Square, I know that always cheers you up."

"You always know just what to do, don't you Rachel Berry." Rachel grinned back at him, almost dying at the irony. "And _that_ is why you're my best friend."

Finn, on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck.

He and Blaine were looking at the amazing views of New York City from Top Of The Rock and all Finn could focus on was how he was going to get the ring in Blaine's pocket.

He knew he should have slipped it in while they were on the subway. It was crowded and Blaine wouldn't think anything of something hitting him lightly. He could have blamed it on the old lady's cane next to them, or his own fingers bumping into him. But it wasn't until they stepped off the subway, he realized how he missed such a golden opportunity.

"Damn, would you look at that." Blaine said, his eyes full of awe. "This, Finn, _this_ is why New York is considered the greatest city in the world."

"Yeah." Finn spat out, not really listening.

"Finn, look if you're really upset about Kurt and I, don't…"

"No, it's not that. I have faith in you guys. It's just that…" Finn's voice trailed off. He didn't know how he was going to explain to Blaine that he needed to get the ring in his pocket. He couldn't just give it to him, Blaine would get suspicious. Plus, he probably wouldn't _want_ to carry it around. In Blaine's mind, Kurt didn't want to be with him, so why would he want to carry around the engagement ring he was going to give him?

"...That?"

"Your coat is really nice." Finn turned red. _Your coat is really nice?_ It was a knee jerk reaction, but admittedly, the worst knee jerk reaction. Blaine's face twisted in confusion. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again, trying to think of the right response.

"Um…Thank you, Finn?" Blaine replied, apprehensively.

"Can I see it?"

Blaine looked around, as if the reason for Finn acting so strange was right next to him.

"Sure." Blaine unbuttoned his navy peacoat slowly took it off, keeping his eye on Finn and making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. _Am I being punked? Do they still do that? _He cautiously handed Finn his coat.

Finn pretended to admire it, 'ooh'-ing and 'ah'-ing at the buttons on the sleeves and the the red sheer lining. Finn pulled the little blue box out of his own pocket as Blaine looked away for a second. Luckily, his large hands covered most of the box, making it impossible for Blaine to see.

"Wow, what deep pockets you have in this coat!" He said, almost too bogusly as he slipped his hand into the pocket in the lining of the inside of the coat. He dropped the ring box into the pocket, then quickly folded the coat over.

"Here you go! It's just really…well made."

"Thank you." Blaine said as he took the coat back. He slowly put it back on, keeping a weary eye on Finn.

Finn just smiled at him. Blaine didn't check his pockets. He didn't feel anything. It caused some embarrassment, but Finn got his job done, and done easily.

Joe had directed a musical once.

It was a small show with a cast of only about seven or eight people. It only ran for two days and the audience consisted of the cast and crews friends and a few family members. It took him four cups of coffee to survive the days of grueling work. Working with the jaded group of aspiring stars that all had their own opinions was the most daunting task Joe had ever endured. He swore to himself that he would never _ever_ direct again.

The day had been like deja-vu of the musical and Joe thought he was going to explode. The 'no-put-that-there-'s' and 'where-is-this-'s' filled Joe's mind as he shifted the tables, plants and other various decorations around the restaurant. It also didn't help that half of the staff spoke broken English.

_ Who's idea was it to propose to his boyfriend at a Mexican restaurant? Kurt owes me big time. _Joe thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. The basic Spanish he learned in high school was really a god-send.

Even after going over his plan what seemed like a million times over, the owner, Hidalgo, _still_ didn't seem to get it. Joe explained it as simply as he could and after that didn't work, he meticulously explained every minute detail.

Just getting the idea out of his mouth itself was hard enough. If it was this hard _now,_ how hard would it be when showtime came?

Rachel and Kurt sat on the red steps of Times Square, sharing a pretzel and Diet Coke. Rachel had her head rested on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt look onwards at the bright lights of the billboards.

"Wow, how the hell did we get here?" Kurt remarked. Rachel picked her head up and twisted it.

"What do you mean?"

"New York. Broadway actors. Not in Lima. Decently successful. Single." At the last word, he lowered his voice and head. Rachel rubbed his back slowly.

"We made it here because we focused on what was important. We had a dream and we stuck to it. We got here because we're too talented and deserve more than living in town where 'art' is only seen in the Jiggle Jugs hanging in your basement." They both laughed and Kurt nodded in agreement. Rachel took his hand in her's and squeezed it.

"And as for the single part, you and Blaine are going to be _fine_. Don't even say that 'S' word in front of me. As for me, I'm not worried about that. So what if I'm with Finn, so what if I'm not. I have a lot on my plate and I'm wasting precious time trying to get him back. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen on it's own."

"Rachel, I still can't believe we made it, you and I. Even Blaine. I always knew we'd make it. The three of us, taking New York and making it our home. And we did."

"But Kurt, you know it's not a home if it's not the _three_ of us, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I have to fix this with Blaine. I love him too much to even think of this being over forever."

Rachel got up and dusted the salt from their pretzel off her lap. She held her hand out and pulled Kurt up.

"I think it's time we went to go get some dinner." She suggested.

"I'm fine, I think the pretzel will hold me over for a little-"

"No, it's time."

Finn pulled the door open and let Blaine in. Blaine smiled at him and let out a small laugh.

"That's so weird, I can't believe this is your favorite restaurant too! I didn't even know you knew about it!" Blaine noticed the light dimmed and something seemed different, but it was so dark he couldn't tell.

"Yeah, dude. Look, I'm gonna just stop in the bathroom for a sec, okay, just go get us a table." Finn quickly ran off across the restaurant, and Blaine could swear Finn ran into the kitchen.

Suddenly, the room lit up with white christmas lights and the small dimly lit chandeliers got just a bit brighter. There was only one table. With two seats.

"Finn set up a date!" He remarked under his breath. Blaine was too shocked to react to it all and simply sat down and the lone table, set beautifully in the middle of the restaurant. He placed his napkin on his lap and heard the chime of the bells on the door as it was opened. A sudden flash of what appeared to be Rachel Berry ran straight past him and into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Kurt gasped once Rachel had informed him that they had reached their destination. "You _do_ know this is Blaine's favorite place right?"

"Yes, yes I do." She replied. He looked at her with a _how-could-you_ expression.

He was so dumbfounded at his best friend. Why would Rachel do that? Was she trying to torture him? Make him more upset? She knew they weren't on good terms, so why _this_ restaurant? Was is some kind of sick reverse-psychology?

"Thing is, I was supposed to be here anyway tonight. Only I had planed on having a boyfriend. A fiancee, even." Kurt muttered at Rachel. He was trying to make her feel guilty, get his _what-the-fuck_ point across.

"Okay, Kurt, you're gonna have to do me a favor. I'll go get us a table if you pick me up a hat from that street vendor." Rachel pointed to a table behind them with various hats, gloves and scarves. She threw a ten dollar bill in his hand and ran into the restaurant.

He was frozen with confusion.

_What. Is. Rachel. Up. To. _

Kurt grabbed the first had he could find and threw the ten dollars at the street vendor. With the hat in hand, he opened the door of the restaurant and noticed a drastic change in the decor...


End file.
